Terima Kasih
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Ia berdiri. Lelaki dengan rambut coklat hazel itu menatap papan di atasnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Inilah saatnya. "Selamat tinggal." Dan sebuah tetes bening meluncur dari ujung kristal hazelnya. For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award. Month of April-May: Last Moment. —Sena.


Ia berdiri. Lelaki dengan rambut coklat hazel itu menatap papan di atasnya. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Inilah saatnya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan sebuah tetes bening meluncur dari ujung kristal hazelnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award**

**Month of April-May : Last Moment**

**Title:** Terima Kasih

**Author:** Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Friendship

**Warning:** maybe OOC-ness, abalness, tidak nyambung-ness, and the other abalita syalalala things that I have written here.

_Special Dedicated: For 34+1 peoples around me who always make me happy everyday. Thanks for everything that all you gave and you did for this one year. I couldn't write this fastly without your indirectly support at 31st May 2012._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"APA?" terdengar sebuah pekikan dari rumah keluarga Kobayakawa.

"Senaaaa, jangan teriak-teriak malam-malam!" teriak seorang wanita yang muncul dari balik ruang makan.

"Hieee, ba-baik bu!" sahut yang bernama Sena itu sambil menutupi bagian bawah telepon dengan tangan. "_Ano_ ... Benarkah itu tadi?" tersirat kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Tatapan tidak percaya bercampur dengan kebahagiaan terpancar dari sepasang kristal hazelnya yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Itu benar. Anda, Sena Kobayakawa, akan pindah ke Notre Dame di pertengahan tahun ketiga Anda di SMU." Sambung di seberang telepon sana. Sementara itu, wajah lelaki berambut karamel itu terlihat bahagia tidak karuan. Universitas yang dulunya ia—dan Hiruma—gunakan untuk berbohong tentang Eyeshield 21; universitas yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana itu; kini mengundangnya untuk menjadi salah satu penghuninya. Kebohongan benar-benar berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Ee ... tanggal berapa saya berangkat ke sana?" tanya Sena kemudian masih dengan euforia dalam hatinya.

"Minggu depan."

"Eh?" Sena terkaget sesaat. Cepat sekali. Ia pikir, sekitar beberapa minggu lagi atau sebulan lagi. Dan ia mendadak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"_N-Nandemonai_..." ucap Sena sekenanya. Pandangannya mendadak meredup sesaat.

"Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi untuk kabar selanjutnya."

"_Ha-Hai_!" jawab Sena lagi. Terdengar telepon di seberang sana ditutup. Pemuda berambut karamel itu lalu meletakkan telepon itu ke gagangnya lagi.

"Seminggu lagi, ya..." gumamnya pelan sambil menerawang ke depan. Menerawang tentang entah apa itu.

"Senaaaaa, kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat habiskan makan malammu!" panggil ibunya dari ruang makan—menghentikan kegiatan menerawangnya tadi.

"I-iya, bu!" pemuda beriris amber itu lalu segera berbalik menuju ruang makan. Dan entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sakit untuk sesaat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ke Notre Dame?" seru Monta, Komusubi, Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan Taki serempak dengan nada kaget di depan ruang klub DDB. Mereka sering menghabiskan jam pulang mereka di tahun ketiga mereka di sana; untuk sekedar melihat atau mungkin mengajarkan junior mereka yang bergabung di klub _amefuto_. Sejak keluar sebagai pemenang dalam Pertandingan Kanto, Deimon Devil Bats menjadi terkenal dan cukup banyak para pelajar SMP yang berniat bergabung.

"I-Iya. Mulai minggu depan, aku akan berada di sana," ucap Sena kemudian.

"Mulai?" ucap Monta dan Komusubi berbarengan.

"Minggu?" Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano mengikuti selanjutnya.

"Depan?" kelima teman Sena berseru bebarengan. "Ahaha?" Taki menambahi di akhir. Sena hanya bisa ber-"Hieeee!" seperti biasa ketika mendengar paduan suara milik Haha Bersaudara + Monta + Komusubi tersebut. Sampai ia sempat berpikir, sejak kapan Monta dan Komusubi menjadi saudaranya Haha Bersaudara. Sementara untuk Taki, ia tidak perlu bertanya.

"Tapi, itu terlalu cepat, Sena," ucap Monta kemudian.

"FU-FUGOOO!" sambung Komusubi dengan bahasa kuatnya.

"Kau harus..."

"Lulus bersama..."

"Kami dulu..."

"Cebol Sialan!" teriak trio Haha Bersaudara dengan lantang.

"Ahaha~ itu benar, Monsieur Sena~" ucap Taki menjentikkan jarinya sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih dengan efek '_cling-cling_' dan lalu berputar seperti biasa.

"A-ahahaha," tawa kaku Sena kemudian melihat reaksi teman-temannya tersebut. "Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku—"

"Yaaa! Kalian sedang ngomongin apa?" teriak Suzuna tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka.

"Hieeee! Su-Suzuna!" teriak Sena kaget.

"Hoi, Cheer Sialan, jangan kagetin kami dong!" teriak Juumonji kesal karena aksi Suzuna yang terlalu _mainstream_ untuk mengagetkan orang. _Mainstream_, tapi tetap aja kaget.

"Ehehe, _gomenasai_, _minna_~" ucap Suzuna sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi, kalian sedang ngomongin apa tadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"_Ano_ ... itu ... aku..." terdengar Sena setengah ragu untuk mengucapkan kepergiannya ke Amerika nanti. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang mencekat tenggorokannya ketika ia ingin mengucapkannya pada Suzuna. Padahal tadi ia lumayan lancar ketika mengatakannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa, Sena?" tanya Suzuna tidak sabar mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sena dan yang lainnya.

"A-Aku..."

"Cebol Sialan itu mau ke Notre Dame! Yaha!"

...

Tunggu! Itu siapa?

"Hiruma-_kun_! Pelan-pelan kalau mengendarai sepeda motor!"

...

Nah! Itu siapa lagi, coba?

Kedelapan murid Deimon tadi langsung berbalik menoleh ke arah suara itu muncul dengan mendadak itu.

"HIEE! HIRUMA-_SAN_!" pekik Sena kaget.

"Yaaa~ You-_nii_ dan Mamo-_nee_~!" seru Suzuna senang ketika melihat dua senior beda sekolahnya itu datang bersama dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. Lelaki dengan penampilan seperti setan itu lalu menghentikan sepeda motornya. Setelah menurunkan manajer Saikyoudai Wizard yang menghadiahkannya tatapan jengkel padanya, lelaki berambut _spike_ kuning itu langsung menghampiri mantan adik-adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Hiruma-_san_, kenapa ke sini?" tanya Monta heran karena kedatangan Hiruma yang agak 'kebetulan sekali'. Iya, kebetulan sekali. Karena mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats itu mendadak datang beberapa detik sebelum Sena mengatakan kepindahannya kepada Suzuna. Kalau bukan karena takdir setan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kekeke, tentu saja untuk melihat reaksi Bocah-Bocah Sialan ini dan juga Cheer Sialan ini tentang kepindahan Cebol Sialan ini ke Notre Dame!" seru Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Dia sudah memperhatikan kalian sejak kalian datang ke ruang klub ini." Tambah Mamori sambil menghela napas ketika ia mengingat saat Hiruma tertawa kencang ketika memperhatikan gerak-gerik mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats itu.

"Pindah ke ... Notre Dame?" wajah ceria Suzuna langsung berubah. "Kau ... Sena?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah kaget. Ia tahu, kemampuan Sena itu mampu membuat pihak Notre Dame tertarik untuk menarik diri lelaki berambut hazel itu untuk masuk ke Notre Dame.

"I-iya, Suzuna. Aku akan pindah ke Notre Dame minggu depan." Ucap Sena mendetilkan tentang kepindahannya itu.

"Minggu depan?" wajah Suzuna semakin kaget dan tidak percaya. Ia tahu, pihak Notre Dame mungkin tidak mau berlama-lama untuk melatih atlit berkualitas seperti Sena. Tapi, yang membuat ia kaget adalah waktu keberangkatannya. Ini ... terlalu cepat.

Suzuna terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia pun berseru, "yaaaa~ selamat, Sena!"

"Eh?" gumam Sena tanpa sengaja.

"Selamat, Sena. Akhirnya kau berhasil masuk ke tempat yang dulu kau gunakan untuk berbohong sebagai Eyeshield 21!" ucap Suzuna ceria dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"I-Iya," balas mantan Running Back Devil Bats itu. "Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, Suzuna. Tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dan selalu kubawa-bawa dalam gelar Eyeshield 21 palsu itu, kini, aku bisa benar-benar ke sana," ucap Sena dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Aku tak akan bisa ke sana tanpa bantuan kalian, teman-teman."

Dan sebuah senyum ceria di sana langsung berubah menjadi senyum ceria yang ganjil.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Ano_ ... kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini.." pemuda berambut _spike_ hazelnut itu berjalan ke sosok di depan yang tengah memunggunginya. "..Suzuna?"

Gadis berambut _dark-blue_ pendek dengan 'antena' di atasnya itu berbalik dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa. _Seifuku_ masih terpasang di tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan sepatu rodanya. Maklum, ini masih sore. Sekitar pukul setengah enam sore.

"Ya~ Sena~" ucap Suzuna riang. Manik ungu-nya terlihat ceria seperti biasa, meski senyumnya agak ganjil.

"_Ano_ ... terus, mengapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Sena lagi. Pertanyaan yang ia bendung sejak ia dimintai Suzuna untuk datang di sini, di depan ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats, beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku.." Suzuna terhenti sejenak. Bibirnya mendadak terasa kaku untuk berucap. Namun, ia pun mencoba meneruskan, "..aku cuma ingin ngobrol biasa denganmu, hehe,"

"O-oh, gitu. Terus kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" tanya Sena agak heran. Menurutnya aneh, kalau cuma bicara saja, kenapa sampai memintanya datang sendiri di depan klub?

"Emm.. nggak apa-apa kan kalau kita bicaranya sekarang!" nada suara Suzuna agak meninggi dengan raut wajah dijutek-jutekkan. Sengaja.

"_G-Gomen_, Suzuna! I-iya, enggak apa-apa kok," Sena dengan cepat-cepat langsung minta maaf—merasa kalau ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya~ gitu dooong!" seru Suzuna senang. "Em, Sena, apa kau masih ingat waktu kau pertama kali masuk ke klub _amefuto_-nya You-_nii_?" tanya Suzuna tiba-tiba. Sena—yang tidak menduga gadis berambut _dark-blue_ itu akan bertanya seperti itu—terdiam sejenak. Ia pun mengingat kembali saat dirinya tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam ruang klub _amefuto_ dan ditemukan oleh _senpai_-nya yang kuat tapi lembut; Kurita. Pemuda berambut hazel itu tersenyum sejenak.

"Ya. Aku masih ingat. Waktu itu aku dikejar dan dikepung oleh Haha Bersaudara di dalam ruang klub yang kemudian diselamatkan oleh Kak Kurita dan direkrut menjadi sekretaris klub," kata Sena mengingat kembali memorinya waktu itu.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya, kau malah menjadi Running Back dengan nama samaran Eyeshield 21 kan?" tambah Suzuna kemudian. Senyum kecil terukir di bibir gadis itu.

"Ya. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka, aku akan melawan pemain-pemain kuat seperti Shin, Agon, Akaba, bahkan sang Eyeshield 21 itu sendiri—Yamato," Ya. Sena bahkan masih tidak menyangka dirinya akan ditarik oleh Notre Dame untuk menjadi salah satu atlit-nya nanti.

"Padahal dulu, katamu, kau begitu lemah. Tapi sekarang, kau sudah menjadi kuat, ya, Sena!" ucap Suzuna riang.

"Iya. Bertemu dan bertanding dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih hebat, membuatku—tidak, Deimon Devil Bats menjadi lebih kuat," kristal hazel pemuda itu terlihat memancar. "Selain itu, latihan dari Hiruma-_san_ dan Doburoku-_sensei_, serta bantuan dari Mamori-_neechan_, dan dukungan darimu, Suzuna, membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat juga," dan Suzuna terdiam ketika namanya ikut muncul di perkataan Sena itu. "Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini, Suzuna."

Gadis dengan manik ungu itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Yah, ia senang dengan perkataan Sena tadi serta terharu dengan ucapan terima kasih dari lelaki itu. Padahal ia hanya mendukung dari luar.

"_Ne_, Sena," panggil Suzuna kemudian.

"Ya?" balas Sena.

"Janji ya?"

"J-janji? Janji apa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Janji kalau kau harus kembali lagi ke Jepang, menemui kami, dan bertanding bersama lagi dengan mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats, baik sebagai kawan maupun lawan." Ucap Suzuna dengan lapisan bening melingkupi manik matanya.

Sena terdiam sejenak mendengar janji yang diucapkan itu. Hingga bibirnya pun ikut berucap. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan berjuta harapan terkandung di dalamnya. Kalimat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu akan terwujud.

"Ya, aku janji."

Senyum terukir di bibir sang gadis. "Ya~ kalau tidak kau tepati, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Hieeeee? Kenapa begitu, Suzuna?" wajah Sena berubah menjadi takut.

"Karena itu adalah janji yang penting bagiku." Jawab Suzuna kemudian.

"Penting?" Sena yang bingung dengan maksud 'penting' itu hanya bisa menebak-nebak maksud tersebut. Maksud yang mungkin Suzuna sendiri tidak akan mau mengatakannya.

"Yuk, Sena. Kita pulang!" ajak Suzuna kemudian sambil menarik tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Hieee! T-Tunggu, Suzuna!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Seminggu ini, Sena menjalani hari-harinya bersama teman-teman mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berharga tiap detiknya. Tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, semua terasa begitu berharga serta begitu cepat. Bahkan, terkadang, pemuda dengan julukan Eyeshield 21 itu sering merasa hatinya tidak rela ketika matahari mulai berada di ujung barat horizon. Karena itu artinya, ia harus kehilangan satu hari berharganya bersama teman-temannya sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika. Tapi itu wajar. Manusia pasti akan merasa seperti itu ketika mereka akan berpisah dengan orang yang mereka sayangi dan telah lama bersama dengan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Sena. Terkadang, hatinya berat untuk berpisah dengan dengan teman-temannya yang telah lama berjuang dan bersama dengannya. Tapi, apalah daya, keputusan sudah bulat dan ia tidak mau mengubahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kesempatan untuk ke Notre Dame tidak akan datang dua kali padanya. Dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu hanya untuk ego-nya yang mungkin sesaat. Bahkan, mungkin Hiruma akan marah-marah padanya karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kesempatan yang mungkin bisa digunakannya untuk ke depannya.

Dan inilah saatnya. Saat terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Sebelum ia pergi berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Berpisah dengan semua yang telah mendukungnya dari awal hingga sekarang. Berpisah dengan semua yang membantunya berubah. Berpisah dengan semua yang membuatnya menjadi kuat. Berpisah dengan tim kebanggaan sepanjang hidupnya. Berpisah dengan Deimon Devil Bats.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Selamat tinggal."

Bulir bening perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, waktu begitu cepat bergulir.

"Sena, ayo!"

"Ya, bu!" lelaki berambut cokelat hazel itu lalu segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Tempat awal dari segala perubahannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih, semuanya," Sena berkata di depan seluruh teman-temannya. Jadwal keberangkatannya masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi. Dan itu adalah 20 menit terakhirnya untuk melihat dan berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang berharga. "Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini!" tambah Sena lagi.

"Yosh! Sama-sama, Sena! Kau juga harus menjadi lebih kuat _to the max_ saat kau kembali ke sini nanti!" ucap Monta sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, Monta! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat! Kau juga, Monta!" balas Sena kemudian. Ya, ia harus lebih kuat lagi. Dan Monta hanya membalas dengan anggukkan mantap.

"Jangan lupakan.."

"..kami ketika.."

"..sedang di sana.."

"CEBOL SIALAN!" Tiga Bersaudara Haha memulai paduan suaranya seperti biasa. Wao, bahkan mereka tidak ingin sampai dilupakan oleh Sena.

"Hieee! _Ha-hai_!" jawab Sena tergagap. Bagaimanapun juga, paduan suara Trio Haha Bros itu tetap saja membuat Sena kaget dan agak takut.

"FU-FUGOOOO!" seru Komusubi tiba-tiba dengan bahasa kuatnya yang seperti biasa. Sena terdiam—tidak mengerti.

"Katanya, 'kau harus bisa lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi, Sena'," Kurita datang mengartikan bahasa kuat milik Line bertubuh pendek tambun itu. Sena tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Haha iya, Komusubi. Dan kau harus menjadi lebih kuat juga!" ucap Sena kemudian.

"FUGOOO!"

"Jangan sampai kau menjadi lemah di sana. Jika kau jatuh, jangan biarkan hal yang menjatuhkanmu itu membuatmu semakin terpuruk." Ujar Musashi tiba-tiba.

"Kak Musashi—hiee!" ucapan Sena mendadak terpotong.

"Huweee Senaaa!" tangis Kurita kencang sambil memeluk Sena—memotong ucapan lelaki itu. Sena hanya bisa pasrah. _Senpai_-nya yang satu ini memang suka memeluk orang ketika bahagia ataupun ketika menangis. Bahkan sampai sering ditendang Hiruma tiap ia mau memeluk pria setan itu.

"K-kak Kurita.. aku ti.. dak.. bi.. sa.. berna.. pas.." ucap Sena tersendat karena eratnya pelukan raksasa lembut itu. Dan segera saja Kurita melepaskan pelukannya itu. Sena bisa mati kehabisan napas itu.

"Berjuang di sana, Sena!" ucap Yukimitsu.

"Jangan patah semangat, Monsieur Sena~ ahaha~" Taki menambahi kemudian.

"Kak Yuki, Taki," gumam Sena sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan sampai mati di sana, Cebol Sialan, kekeke," sahut Hiruma kemudian.

"Hieee!" Sena kaget dengan kata '_mati_' di ucapan Hiruma. Mana mau dia mati muda.

"Kalau kau kalah, itu sama artinya dengan mati, Cebol Sialan," ucap Hiruma kemudian. "Di sana, semua yang terkuat dikumpulkan. Jangan gentar. Jangan sampai kau mudah dijatuhkan oleh mereka. Kalau kau jatuh dan gagal, coba kau pakai kartu lainnya. Kalau gagal lagi, coba kartu lainnya lagi sampai kartu di tanganmu habis. Setelah habis, kocok kembali dan mulai ambil kartu lagi." Entah kenapa ucapan Hiruma begitu berkesan untuk didengar kala itu. Padahal ia pernah mendengarnya ketika bertanding.

"Baik, Kak Hiruma!" balas Sena mantap.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sena. Jangan lupa makan teratur, istirahat cukup, selalu bawa kotak P3K, terus jangan sampai lupa dengan barang yang kau bawa, terus.." tutur Mamori dengan cepat seperti biasa. Sepertinya gadis blasteran ini masih tidak bisa meninggalkan sifatnya yang satu itu.

"I-iya, Mamori-_neechan_!" potong Sena kemudian. Ia tahu, ucapan Mamori itu tidak akan selesai sebelum waktunya ia terbang.

"Jangan lupakan janji itu, Sena." Ucap Suzuna kemudian sambil tersenyum. Sena terdiam—mengingat janji yang ia ucapkan kemarin.

"Ya. Aku akan selalu ingat, Suzuna." Balas Sena kemudian.

"Yaaa~" seru Suzuna riang seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman, atas semuanya selama ini. Aku janji, aku pasti akan kembali lagi dan menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang!" kata Sena dengan mantap.

"Kami juga, Sena!" ucap Monta dan Haha Bros. Sementara Komusubi hanya, "FUGOOOO!"

"Sudah waktunya, Sena." Kata Mihae Kobayakawa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara anaknya dengan teman-temannya. Beliau dan Shuuma Kobayakawa sempat terharu dan bangga dengan anak mereka dan seluruh teman-temannya.

Sena yang menyadari waktunya tidak lagi banyak hanya mengangguk cepat. Segera saja ia menggenggam kopernya dan bersiap.

"Nah, teman-teman," Sena menggantungkan nada bicaranya. "TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEGALANYA!" teriak Sena kencang sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan sejenak mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats terdiam melihat aksi Sena itu. Bahkan mereka sempat berpikir, sudah berapa kali Sena mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' kepada mereka.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, mereka tersenyum. Sena yang menegakkan tubuhnya kembali juga ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum, bukan menangis. Mereka berpisah karena mereka akan mengalami pertemuan juga pada akhirnya. Pertemuan dimana mereka telah menjadi lebih kuat dari yang sekarang. Pertemuan dimana beberapa dari mereka akan menjadi lawan dan sebagian yang lain menjadi kawan. Pertemuan yang akan menentukan takdir mereka selanjutnya.

Karena perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan yang baru.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**[31st May 2012. 18.08 WIB]**


End file.
